


Master Dwarf.

by DwarvishWarriors



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Battle of Five Armies, F/M, Falling In Love, Love at First Sight, Names, One Shot, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 12:51:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3290972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DwarvishWarriors/pseuds/DwarvishWarriors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'The five times Sigrid called Fili, and the one time Fili called for Sigrid.'</p><p>Or the one where Fili is a lovestruck fool and Sigrid only discovers that later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Master Dwarf.

**Author's Note:**

> ((BEWARE. This contains high levels of 'battle of five armies' scenes so if you have not seen yet it I would not recommend this fic just yet. Just yeah. WARNING!))

 

 

_...1..._

 

Fili gasped and spluttered as he reared out of the mans toilet, coughing up lungs filled with murky water and flicking his blond locks in an attempt to rid his braids of leaves and debris. Even if it was to little effect.

 

 

The young prince then scrambled out of the wooden privy and past a terrified looking young boy with a mop of brown hair, the young man making no comment other than directing Fili up a flight of wooden stairs. Following the stodgy footsteps of Dwalin as the hunched dwarf, who looked similar to an affronted cat having been caught in a storm at this moment in time, marched up the stairs and cursed in their sacred language under his tangled beard.

 

 

"Da, why are dwarves coming out of our toilet?" A voice from above questioned, sounding as soft as autumn rain and twice as soothing. Fili looked up, wiping his soaked fringe back with his calloused left hand as he did. Only for the hand to freeze in his hair a second later.

 

 

Above him stood the most radiant figure he had seen in all the eight dwarf kingdoms, nay! The most radiant figure he had seen all the eight corners of middle earth. A humble young girl with well made clothes, even if they were of simple design, around her subtle form. A leather belt pulling the middle of her in to extenuate the pull of enticing hips and curves, modestly covered by layers of over skirts and trousers. Along with bright blue eyes that were framed by soft locks of golden hair that seemed to withhold a firm stature, even if they were messily pulled back into a low bun, some hair coming loose in curls at her temples, which she gracefully swept behind her ear. Fili felt his legs go numb with the action.

 

 

His mother, he remembered fondly, had always spoken of how she and his father met, and he could recite it backwards if needed. His mother had been caught disguising herself as a dwarrow solider in an attempt to sneak into the army before war, stating that she always found it unfair how Thorin and Frerin were allowed to fight but not her. As she was an avid user of the bow, just like her second son had been some years later. Fili's father had caught her and he remembered with gladness the way his mother described it as being hit in the helmet by a goblin war hammer and listening to it ring.

 

 

The ring that was currently shattering Fili's own mind.

 

 

"Will they bring us luck?" A smaller version asked, looking excitedly toward her father at the idea of lucky dwarves practically invading her home. However, Fili's eyes never left the young girl, even when she looked at him with a furrowed brow before skittering away quickly from the wooden banister. The young prince continued to stand their, unsure of how to move, or even breathe again. Before Bombur pushed past him, steadying him forward, as the large dwarfs nose rose high in the air like a hound as he detected the scent of prime sausages sizzling in a nearby skillet.

 

 

Fili watched as the dwarrows began grumbling and looking around the vacant house, which was messily decorated in blankets and swinging baskets containing greenery or perishable food stuffs. Fili, being a truly simple dwarf beneath the rules and privileges inflicted by his mother and uncle, appreciated the simple look of the home. From the high bearing beams to the few simple windows scattered across the walls, to gaze out onto the lapping lake below. 

 

 

The young prince helped his younger brother struggle onto the bench that sat just beneath three of the arched windows. Taking the moment to look at his brothers injured leg and, once again, tightening the bandages around it, as they had come loose from the water.  

 

 

"It's fine." Kili reassured with a slight huff of annoyance before attempting to swat his brothers hand away. Fili noticed how pale the apendage was but did not mention it.

 

 

"Master dwarf." A voice called from what seemed like a distant dream and Fili looked behind him and up at the tall girl stood nearby, her arms laden with heavy blankets and shirts. She offered them to the dwarf surely and Fili quickly scrambled to take four of the selection. A shirt and blanket for his brother, and the same for himself.

 

 

"Thank you." Fili mumbled and the young lady beamed slightly at him before strutting away to offer the selection to Oin, who glared at her slightly before grumbling his thanks and snatching a blanket, emptying his ear trumpet of water as he did.

 

 

When Fili looked back at his brother, he was met with the younger watching him with a raised brow, while a smirk began to form on his lips between the stubble forest around his jaw. Fili simply scoffed at him and threw the blanket in his face before placing his own around his shoulders. Deciding it best to find less questioning company. Like Bifur, the slightly deranged dwarf never said much and when he did it was usually in Khuzdul or just a mash of letters. Indeed, even he would serve better company than his nosy little brother. 

 

 

So, Fili ended up sat at the axe-headed dwarfs side, listening to him gurgle something under his breath as he fiddled with a toy bird on a moving joint. All while the young girl- Tilda, he had heard from the mysterious bowman- sat at his side and gazing in wonder at the dwarven toy, carved by the dwarfs own hands.

 

 

Beside her sat a disgruntled looking Gloin, who had become annoyed at the 'weapons' the bargeman had provided and the lack of meat on his plate. His elder brother sat at his side trying to decipher the gingers curses with his still waterlogged ear trumpet, which had now been cracked, crumpled, and crushed by goblins. And now the water was beginning to rust it.

 

 

Fili, however, was not interested in the petty squabbling of the Grion brothers and rather he was interested in the pretty young maiden currently preparing food in the scullery of the house. Whipping around the kitchen and wiping her sweating brow with her sleeve as she worked, looking every bit (if not more) fair than when Fili had first gazed upon her.

 

 

The young prince had thought to offer his service to the young lady but due to brief meetings with his uncle, Kili, and Balin, those plans had been put to an end. Along with the fierce glares he was receiving from the bowman any time he so much as looked in the same direction as the young girl.

 

 

Fili was pulled from his thoughts as he received a hearty slap on the shoulder and looked up to see Bofur, who winked at him before jostling his head toward the front door of the house. Silently announcing that the plan was beginning, therefore announcing it was his time to sneak out of the house. Past the two young girls and the young man, who had been ordered to keep an eye on them from the suspicious bargeman.   


 

 

The young prince quickly slipped out of the chair he was sat on, sparing a last glance at the blonde haired girl before quietly slipping out a nearby window. Following the moving dwarves already outside as he gained his footing.

 

 

_...2..._

 

 

Curse the men of the Lake! Curse the guards! Curse his younger brother who slipped and caused all that Mahal awful sound to stir the guards! And thrice curse the beautiful daughter of the bargeman who caused Fili to feel like he was constantly choking on his own braids! As there she stood, at her fathers side with a cloak draped over her shoulders to fend off the chill of the air as rain began to fall. Gazing in surprise as the dwarves being shoved into the market centre by the pack of guards, having just been caught in the towns armoury. 

 

 

The young prince watched as his uncle stepped forward and announced himself by name and title, even though his young eyes were trained on the young girl whose gaze had become wide in surprise at the revelation. Fili felt a heavy pain in his gut, something similar to that of a stone giant punching him in the stomach. 

 

 

"All of you listen!" Bard stepped forward now, even though Fili noticed the young daughter trying to hold him back. "Did you forget what happened to Dale? Forget of all those who died in the fire storm!"

 

 

The crowd mumbled in agreement and Fili helped straighten his brother who was weakening by the moment and growing just as pale as mountain quarts. 

 

 

"And for what? The blind ambition of a Mountain King, so driven by greed, he could not see beyond his own desire!"

 

 

Fili bristled at the statement and at the reddening face of his uncle. Even Dwalin was attempting to charge toward the bargeman and tear him a new one, though luckily he was being held back by Dori and a long suffering Balin.

 

 

"You can listen to this naysayer, but if in our venture we are successful, I can promise this. All will share in the wealth of the mountain." Thorin vowed, the master of the towns practically lighting up like gold coins. "You will be able to rebuild Esgaroth ten times over!" 

 

 

The crowd finally cheered their final vow of agreement and Fili watched as Bard growled something at Thorin, only for the dwarf king to smoothly reply and turn to the master, who now opened his doors with open arms. The company quickly followed, taking in the crowds final admiration before heading inside.

 

 

"Young master dwarf!" A voice cried and Fili turned only to see the face of the bargeman's daughter looking slightly desperate, and gaze directed straight at him. The young prince attempted to walk back down the stairs but a solid hand stopped him as it landed on his shoulder.

 

 

"Come lad, let's get some whiskey." Nori said cheerfully and Dori tutted as he grabbed him and pulled him along. When Fili looked back toward the crowd the young girl was gone and he, once again, helped his wounded brother limp into the masters house.

 

 

_...3..._

 

"I belong with my brother." Fili stated before shrugging away his uncles hand, that lay rested heavily on his shoulder, and striding toward his young brother, who was coughing violently beneath a heavy human cloak. The young prince noticed the exasperated look on his uncles face as the boat began to drift away but he did not take it to heart, knowing that his uncle could not risk the lives of his ill nephew to face the fell dragon Smaug. Not for all the gold in Erebor would their uncle ever put them intentionally into danger, knowing they were unwell and knowing of the perish that could be waiting for them in the mountain.

 

 

"Kili!" Fili cried as his brothers eyes finally rolled back into his head and he slumped forward, unconscious. "Come on, we need to get him somewhere warm."

 

 

Oin grunted in agreement and Bofur nodded so fast his hat almost flew from his head. As both of them, including Fili, helped the wounded dwarf to his feet.

 

 

As Fili said, and will say again. Curse the men of the lake! Curse the guards who turned their backs! And thrice curse that greedy master of the lake and his rat servant for turning away the dwarves most in need of their help!

 

 

"What are we going to do now?" Bofur asked as they rested Kili against the steps of the masters house, the doors being loudly slammed behind them as Fili rubbed his braided beard to think. The only thoughts possessing his mind of late being the mountain, his brother, and the bowman's beautiful daughter-

 

 

The bowman. That's it.

 

\----

 

Fili was the one who pounded his fist against the bowman's door and the bowman was the one to respond. His face instantly creasing into a frown as he beheld the state of the four dwarves on his doorstep.

 

 

"No. Go away. I am done with dwarves." 

 

 

"Wait," Fili tried as he shoved his foot between the door and frame and tried to keep the door ajar. "No one will help us. My brother, he's sick-"

 

 

Bard opened the door again, if only marginally to glare at the pale dwarf. His eyes softening slightly as Kili reared his dizzy head and glared blearily at the tall human, his face turning instantly pale and clammy.

 

 

"He's very sick." Fili insisted before his eyes clapped onto the eldest daughter of the bowman, who was stood behind her father inside the house and at the sides of her young sibling. A woven basket tucked under her arm and filled with plump vegetables that appeared to have just been purchased.

 

 

"Da." She said softly and Bard looked back at her with a furrowed brow, her gaze appearing much softer than her fathers. Having probably taken her looks more from her mother. A silent conversation between gazes settled between the two and Fili still held his foot in the door, feeling like it would slam in his face if he dared to move it. Bard glared back at him and sighed, before yanking open the door.

 

 

Later that evening, while the gods began to light the lanterns of the sky and hammer the moon into a crescent shape, Fili sat against the wooden beams of the railing in front of the bowmans house. Gazing up at the surrounding stars and sighing deeply into the cold air of the night as a small cloud from between his lips.

 

 

"Young dwarf?" A voice called and Fili turned quickly to see the young girl standing just behind him, he hands folded politely in front of her.

 

 

"G-Greetings, miss- lady- I- " Fili attempted, swallowing thickly as he shuffled on his seat and allowing the young lady to sit at his side. The young dwarf decided to just ask questions. "How fares my brother?"

 

 

"No better, nor worse." The young lady said as he carefully lifted the lower hem of her skirts, giving Fili a forbidden glimpse of her leg as he sat on the ledge at his side. Fili blushed and decided it best to focus on his hands, praying that the nights darkness hid must of the swelling red of his cheeks. "The herbs have brought down his fever, but I dare not reckon he is out of the woods yet."

 

 

"Oh." Fili replied his fingers picking at a notch in the wood in the grain of the railing, his other hand coming up to rub his beard, though mainly he did it to disguise the blush that was deepening further against the blonde of his beard.

 

 

"It seems to me, master dwarf, we have yet t' be properly introduced." The young lady said as she too looked up at the stars above them. "My name is Sigrid, meaning of wisdom." 

 

 

Fili allowed himself to smile slightly as the young lady nudged him with her shoulder, hoping a reply would come from him.

 

 

"My name is Fili, meaning to file."

 

  
"To file?" Sigrid repeated with a slight laugh, the sound similar to soft music in Fili's ears. "What a peculiar namesake." 

 

 

"It runs in the family." Fili stated, remembering his own brothers name meaning 'to wedge' as his mother had pointed out many times. The only normal name in their family was possibly his uncles, Thorin meaning 'to dare' and even that was peculiar to dwarves.

 

 

"Well then, to file, have you seen my father of late?" Sigrid asked as she looked around the still and silent river. "I can't think of where he would have gone so dark and late of eve."

 

 

"Can't say I have." Fili replied, gazing around himself as if to search for the man himself.

 

 

"Ah well." Sigrid replied with a shrug and Fili felt himself smiling again before scrambling from the railing, gaining the attention of the young girl.

 

 

"I should-I mean, I think maybe I should go check on my brother... see how he is fairing and all." Fili mumbled awkwardly, pulling a soft smile from the golden haired girl. "I-I should- wish you goodnight, Sigrid"

 

 

"Goodnight." The young girl replied, her head lowered slightly as she spoke. "Fili."

 

 

The dwarf then nodded slightly, mainly to himself before ducking into the house upon the lake, allowing himself a moments breath at last and ignoring the look of the mop haired boy he knew as Bain. The young boy looking nearly identical to his father when holding the disapproving gaze. The young prince simply returned the glare with a small smile before going to see his young brother, who was curled up on the large man sized bed and coughing into his fist.

 

 

However, it appeared that Fili would be having no rest tonight as no sooner than did he sit against the bed and rub his brothers shoulder there was a shriek outside, sending him to his feet instantly. Sigrid ran into the home, attempting to close the door on a blade. Not just any blade though, an orcish blade. A blade that barely grazed the side of Sigrid's face before the young girl fell back against the kitchen bench. However, before the orc could react Fili threw himself against the fell creature and slammed it into the wall, punching and kicking harshly, but it simply snarled and threw the dwarf back. Causing Fili to crash into a number of wooden bowls and plates before attacking the orc again, while Sigrid continued to call for him to look out while she pull Tilda beneath the table with her.

 

 

Fili grappled with the dark orc and tried to throw the blade from its hand with his own weapon the mighty... wooden spoon. Which he had gathered in his first fall. However, the second fall, not as prosperous as he fell and landed against a wooden chair, breaking it in half instantly along with ripping something in the back of his shirt.

 

 

Just as the young prince regained his footing to charge the dwarf again, the red haired elf that had captured them in Mirkwood appeared around the side of the doorway. Plunging a blade into the orcs neck instantly and taking out another two with her high legged kick and another brandished dagger. Before her blond elf counterpart crashed through the ceiling to deal with the rest of the orcs. 

 

 

"Look out!" Fili cried as a orc flipped over the table to two young girls were hiding under, before he lunged at it, armed with his wooden spoon. It ended the same as the other two attempts. The young prince barrelling backwards, this time in the lap of young Sigrid (which was not so bad) and being saved by the blond elf with a close ranged arrow shot.

 

  
"Fili, are you well?" Sigrid asked as she grappled across him and felt him over for injuries, even though the question was muffled to the dwarf. His head had taken more than a few knocks and the shrieks of orcs were doing nothing to stop the ringing in his ears. "Fili?!"

 

 

"Aye?" Fili asked now, his brow furrowing as the worlds noises were returning to him as the blond elf ran from the house after a fleet of orcs trying to escape the town.

 

 

"Oh thank the Valar." Sigrid whispered as she helped the dwarf sit up against the broken table, while Oin and Bofur (who had finally returned with the kingsfoil) helped Kili up onto the last standing table in the house.

 

 

"Are you alright?" Fili asked and Sigrid nodded, her breath coming out in warm pants against the dwarfs bearded cheek and the young prince reached forward, while the young girl still clutched a hand to her chest and heaved for breath, and tucked one of her stray golden locks behind her perfectly curved ear. The young girl seemed to jump at the touch but Fili smiled dumbly in response and was given a reserved smile in return.

 

 

Until the moment was shattered by Kili's pained scream.

 

 

_...4..._

 

When Kili had finally been healed, by the strong power and grace of the red haired elf, the small group of dwarf, man, and elf had barely enough time to finally rest and breath. As a crackling howl like a dry wind in the summer broke through the quiet night air, a roar of rage followed by words of revenge shattering deep from within the dragons fiery chest. 

 

 

Fili ran to the window to see a crack in the mountains face, casting a golden light across the shimmering lake and the scaly underbelly of the enraged dragon currently gliding toward the town on the lake. The young prince quickly jumped back, before he looked toward the startled looking members of the house who had felt the house shake on its foundations and a deep roar echo through the night. Kili was being helped to stand by Oin and Bofur while the red haired elf gathered the bowls she had used during the healing, while Bain looked around the room seemingly startled by the dust shaking from the rafters. Then his eye fell on Sigrid who was currently holding her young sister close and whispering comforts in her braided golden locks.

 

 

"We have to move. Quickly. Take all that you need and leave the rest, we must travel at speed."

 

 

With the order the room began to move frantically, Tilda gathering her rag doll while her elder sister packed a bag for herself and for the young girl. However, the young human boy stood with his arms folded over his chest.

 

 

"But our Da, he has yet to return an-" Bain tried but Fili silenced him by throwing him an empty cloth bag to pack.

 

 

"You can wait for him if you insist, but you will wait for him in the ruins of a dragon attack." Fili snapped, before he regained his usual calm appearance and added again. "Only take what you must."

 

 

The mop haired boy nodded then before scrambling to cram his bag with clothes and food. Fili quickly marched down the stairs that lead to the lower half of the house, flipping the ropes out of the narrow fishing boat that he had noticed on his entrance all those weeks ago. However, just as he managed to free the boat from the dock the dragon flew past knocking him back with a mighty gust of wind from it's sharp wing and the explosion of fire between it's strong jaws.

 

 

"Fili, look out!" A voice called and the young prince had enough time to barely jump back before a swarm of flames scorched past his skull. 

 

 

"Quick, into the boat. Now!" Fili called as the dragon passed and the red haired elf did before the other dwarves all jumped in along with Fili, who quickly stood at the side as the bowmans children arrived in a hurry. Eyes wide at the dragon that swirled amidst the sooty clouds above.

 

 

"Give me your hand." Fili insisted as Sigrid grew near and tossed her light looking satchel into the boat. The young girl took the princes calloused outstretched hands and stepped into the rickety boat before tumbling slightly into an open seat, Fili then helped young Tilda into the boat, as the stooped sides only came up to her shoulders. The child quickly clung to her elder sister before their brother hopped in, looking back at their now burning house as they began rowing away, tears prickling his young eyes.

 

However, it wasn't long until they were on the open waters, now having to be weary of all the falling timbers of the houses and then the masters extravagant boat, which collided with their own.

 

 

Fili tried to push the last vessel from where it had perched itself on the edge off their small row boat and quickly found a pair of slim, beautiful hands and the side of his own. The slim hands straining under the force they held as they pushed at the large masters boat. The young prince looked over of course to see it was Sigrid helping him push, her face scrunched in effort as she pushed the boat along side the dwarf until it finally slipped and plunged back into the water again, leaving their small boat drifting to the side.

 

 

"Bain!" The pair heard Tilda cry and they looked back quickly to see the young boy escaping Kili's still weak grip and running across a raised ramp in the town.

 

 

"Bain!" Sigrid cried trying to climb out of the boat to follow her only brother, just as Fili pulled her back in with the shout of her to look out. Just as a soldering timber fell from a nearby house and crushing the dock where the young boy had escaped a few moments before.

 

 

"Leave him. We can't go back, it is too dangerous!" The red haired elf said before using one of the paddles to push off a nearby post and shove them into the correct direction.

 

 

Sigrid placed her head on Fili's shoulder and whimpered slightly, the sound to Fili almost stinging like a thousand roars of the dragon and hurting him just as much as he held the young girl close and rubbed her back tenderly, trying his best to calmingly sooth her aching cries. Until they finally escaped the crackling town on the lake, which was now draped in dark dragon fire.

 

 

Just as the young prince heard the terrified shrieks of the people of Laketown, all gathering on a distant shoreline to search for their loved ones who had most likely fallen in the fire storm.

 

 

"Are you well?" Fili asked as he continued to paddle one of the long oars of the boats, gazing at Sigrid, who held her tearful younger sibling in her skirted lap.

 

 

Sigrid only nodded and the young prince felt himself shiver, the lake air now slashing at his loose clothes like orc blades dipped in poison. Leaving his skin pale and cold as they finally arrived at the pebbled shores.

 

 

Oin was first out of the boat and helped his patient (Kili) hobble out, followed by the red haired elf (that Fili still desired to learn the name of) and then Bofur, who flopped onto the shore and kissed the rocky land swearing to never leave it again. Fili snorted a slightly laugh before he felt something drape carefully around his neck and he turned within the confines to see Sigrid smiling slightly at him, as she carefully wrapper her blue woollen scarf about his neck. The young prince knew that coloured threads were expensive to the men of the lake and to part with something so valuable to the young woman was something Fili had no time to consider.

 

 

"Sigr-"

 

 

"Take it." Was the young womens only reply as she fixed the scarf around his neck with a familiar loop. "It is cold in the mountains and you will need it more than I."

 

 

Fili said nothing, only looked at the soft blue garment around his neck before helping the young woman out of the boat, followed by her young sister. The little one clinging to her elder sisters hand as she strode strongly into the mix of lake folk and disappeared within the crowd.

 

 

_...5..._

 

Fili, for all the gold in Erebor and in the earth itself, did not know what was wrong with him. His fingers flew to the blue scarf about his neck as he thought. All the while following the group of dwarves who were searching for a well made boat to carry them to Erebor in, as the little boat they escaped from Laketown in was surely too weak to handle any more vicious rapids. It wasn't long until they found a high walled boat and packed it with their clothed bags. However, when Fili looked back as he helped push the boat into the water he couldn't help but notice his brother gazing lovingly (and upwardly...) at the tall elf maid, which his brother had told him was named Tauriel.

 

 

Their hands were clasped together and they spoke softly to one another and Fili watched, almost in a trance at the sight. The young dwarf had never truly felt what other dwarves his age had, he was considered incredibly odd back in Ered Luin. As he never found lass, or lad for that matter, that had ever taken his fancy or made his stomach twist in elvish knots, that never made his heart flutter and skip any time they were near or made his chest clench and close when they were gone. Until Sigrid. Until the beautiful, cheery, intelligent, kind-hearted, Sigrid had come stumbling into his life, or he came stumbling into hers. Fili thought with a fond smile beneath his braided moustache. The Sigrid that had been able to outwit him, make him stumble over his words, and blush as hot as a furnace beneath a mountain.

 

 

The young prince shook his head and looked away from the embrace of his dwarf brother and the elf warrior, Tauriel. Too wrapped up in his own mind to do anything else other than to climb into the boat and grab one of the makeshift paddles, from broken pieces of wood to a spade, which Bofur held.

 

 

"Kili, come along lad!" Bofur called and Kili quickly slipped something in the elf warriors hand before retreating to the boat. Gazing at her one more time as the boat began to drift out across the barren lake, Fili having to focus on his own paddle otherwise he would surely follow his brothers thoughts, portrayed in his own dark eyes, the idea of returning to his lady love.

 

 

However, the boat was hardly past the shore until the young prince heard a distant call. He, thinking it only a cruel trick of his imagination did not turn, nor did he slow the rapid pace of his rowing. That was until the voice called again.

 

 

"Fili!" A voice called from behind them and the boat seemed to stop as all three dwarves turned to look, including Fili as he heard his own name again. "Fili!"

 

 

The young dwarf turned to see Sigrid, stood on the pebbled shores of the land and waving her arms frantically at him.

 

 

"Sigrid?" Fili said mainly to himself, though he continued to try and paddle the small boat, even though he was the only one now that was doing it, causing them to go nowhere. However, his gaze was fixed on her as she ran to the edge of the shore and called for him again.

 

 

Before the tall elf maid could reach Sigrid, or her blond friend, or even the girls young sister for that matter, the girl had jumped into the freezing waters of the lake. Causing her to gasp loudly and her skirts to billow slightly around her as she attempted to wade through the murky water.

 

 

"What are you doing?!" Fili cried, dropping the paddle instantly and marching to the edge of the boat, even it was only three steps, and watched as the girl continued to splash after them.

 

 

"I need your help. Da and Bain, we cannot find them!" She cried out in response, trying to avoid the frantic splashes of the lake town folk around her, all crying out for their own lost loved ones as they got out of the water.

 

 

"Get back, Sigrid, it's not safe-"

 

 

"Do not treat me like a child, Fili. I need your help, please!"

 

 

Fili considered it for not even a moment longer before he was diving into the deep lake and swimming back toward the girl, his arms instantly heavy against the freezing water that stabbed ever contort of his body.

 

 

"Fili!" Kili called after him as did the two other dwarves on the rickety boat as they attempted to turn the short vessel, but Fili could not hear them. His head still submerged beneath the water as he swam and blinked past the filth and debris of the lake. The young dwarf then reared from the water, spluttering and coughing like the moment he escaped the bowmans privy before his hands were caught by a pair of softer ones.

 

 

When Fili blinked away the murky water in his eyes, he looked up and saw his own stumpy hands being gently caressed by the hands of the human girl, her eyes sparkling as bright as he smile. Just when the young dwarfs cheeks grew as bright as Erebor rubies.

 

 

"Come along, I'll help you find them." Fili said and Sigrid grinned, removing one hand from the joined pile between them and used it to sweep a loose segment of hair away from Fili's face and behind his large ear. Before the pair were running out of the water, hands still entwined as they ran into the crowd of lake folk, Tilda running behind them.

 

 

\----

 

Fili's eyes strained as they scanned through the flustered crowd of men, even though his hands and cheeks were still unexplainable warmed by Sigrid's touch. The young ladies hand still tucked firmly around his. Even though the elf maid walked behind them like some kind of elder chaperone and helped with the search.

 

 

"Da!" Tilda cried, still clutching her soggy doll to her chest as she walked, the elf maid behind her.

 

 

"Da!" Sigrid joined in, her spare hand cupping the corner of her mouth in an attempt to amplify her calls, even if it was to little effect. "Da!"

 

 

"Bard!" Fili tried, continuing to look round at the scurrying people who were dragging their lifeless loves ones from the shallow waters and curling up around them in heaving sobs. The dwarf knew if they were to find either Bard or Bain in that scenario then it would mean the end of both the young ladies. "Bain!"

 

 

Just as they began another round of calling a fight broke out, between the masters rat servant and one of the local women, a threading blanket being tugged between them. However, just when the rat man raised his hand to strike the fiery woman it was caught in a deadly grip, a familiar shredded and leather covered hands intercepted the scaly ones own strike. Tilda cried triumphantly.

 

 

"Da!" She shrieked before charging at the tall man and jumping into his arms, the bowman (whose eyes were becoming tearful) squeezed the little one tightly before pulling his son into the hug. Both looking equally wet, wide eyed, and exhausted as the other. 

 

 

Sigrid looked back at Fili with bright eyes and a wide smile before pulling from his hand and running toward her father, leaving Fili to watch with a slanted grin until he was met with the tearful gaze of the bowman. The man still looked unsure and fiercely at Fili, but now their was a soft edge around his eyes, almost thankful in a way or surprised perhaps. Fili was too far away to decipher.

 

 

When the pair parted again at the shore, Oin looking incredibly aggravated with the whole delay, Fili leaned up slightly and pressed his forehead to the young girls, a sign of deep affection for the dwarves. The young girl returned it just as fondly. Bard, who still looked wearily at the dwarf, extended his hand to him as the dwarf pulled away from his daughters embrace. The young prince watched him for a moment before taking the mans hand in his own and shaking it formally, the tall man grumbling a slight thanks as he did. Fili nodded to him once before climbing back into the boat and picking up the paddle, plunging it into the deep water as it was pushed off the shore. Even if he would never admit that he looked back at the shoreline, it would always be there in his memory.  

 

 

...+1...

  


Fili clutched at the bandages that were coming loose around his ribs. After all that had occurred in the past few weeks, attacks, betrayal, theft, then war, the young dwarf had survived it all. Even if it did strain the already weak relationship he had formed between himself and the bowman, now called Bard the Dragon-Slayer for his noble actions. The young prince had received a nasty few injuries as he fought at the sides of his uncle, Dwalin, and his brother. The injuries being a small bump to the head, a few fractured ribs, and a rather harsh stab wound to his abdomen, which if it had been left could have surely been lethal.

 

 

However, the young prince recovered quite quickly with the help of the combined mixture of dwarf and elf medicines and had been up on his feet in no less than a day since the battle began. That and he couldn't take any more of the loving looks his brother (who had been his tent partner during the recovery stages) and the elf were giving one another, while they sat together, spoke together and just kissed and cuddled sweetly against one another. If Fili had to see the elf warrior feed his brother one more time as if he were some struggling babe he would surely go made and see to it they were separated.

 

 

Now, however, the blond dwarf had over thoughts on his mind as he staggered from the ravaged town of Dale, over blood soaked grounds and snow covered mounds. Struggling to catch his breath inside his fractured body as he struggled through, only using the remainder of his breath to say one thing.

 

 

"Sigrid!" The dwarf called as he happened upon the centre of the town where tents and banners were fluttering in the breeze, since the healthy elves had returned to their homes the town seemed far more empty as the humans probably huddled inside for warmth and healed their wounded. 

 

 

"Sigrid!" The dwarf tried to call again, only to be barged past by a group of patrolling men, all giving him a frown as they passed.

 

 

"Sigrid!" Fili called again, his ribs quivering with ever letter as he shouted and called the name repeatedly, scurrying some past embers as he did. Until, at last the call was returned.

 

 

"Fili?!" 

 

 

The young dwarf looked around and saw the young lady stood on a nearby balcony that joined two houses to one another, a steaming bowl in her hands and a set of rags, obviously she had been making rounds and helping healers. However, the bowl was dropped as the girl saw who was calling her name.

 

 

"Sigird!" Fili called and waved his stronger arm, as his other had been severely damaged and was still weak. The girl ran down the stairs of the balcony quickly, lifting the heavy lengths of her skirt as she did so not to trip, she cared not now for the concerned calls of her father from above as she ran to the dwarf.

 

 

Fili extended his arms toward her and she ran into them instantly, leaning only slightly to rest her head against his shoulder as they embraced. Until however, that the young girl pulled back and yanked the dwarf into a feverish kiss, Fili's body completely limp as he returned the kiss eagerly and cupped the young ladies soft, plump cheeks. Stroking his thumb over the soft freckles that laid there. Even when the young lady tugged him closer and wrapped her arms about his neck.

 

 

When Sigrid pulled away from the kiss, she placed her fingertips to her lips and bowed her head with a flush growing on her cheeks. A blush similar to that which was currently staining Fili's own cheeks.

 

 

"H-How fares y-you and y-your family?" Fili questioned, his mind still whirring from the kiss they just shared and his eyes widened slightly, the young lady hummed as she thought for a moment before moving her fingers from her lips.

 

 

"More fare than you, I should think, my prince." Sigrid replied with a small smile, it was no doubt that words of the young princes bravery (and perhaps stupidity) had flocked around the camp of men already. Fili didn't mind of course, and found himself smiling even if he wobbled slightly in the spot. "We are all well."

 

 

"I-I am glad to hear." 

 

 

Sigrid smiled dizzily before tugging at one of Fili's loose braids, she giggled breathlessly for a moment as she noticed the way the dwarf prince raised his eyes across her lips.

 

 

"I-I should... Well, I would- would very much like to-to kiss you again, Miss Sigrid. Should you allow it..." Fili stated awkwardly, the blush practically singeing his blond beard from his cheeks as he waited for a response. Of course, the moment melted away instantly like the snowfall around them as Sigrid laughed breathlessly before pulling the dwarf toward her again.

 

 

"Of course, Master Dwarf." She replied teasingly and Fili had only a moment to grin before she was pressing her lips against his again and for the first time in his life, Fili he could tell all that would listen that he was glad he had crawled out of the bowmans toilet that day, and he was glad he could have this memory always

**Author's Note:**

> (Whoops. Where did this come from?)
> 
> ((Tell me what you think??))


End file.
